In the Dark
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Di tengah penyelidikan yang sangat penting untuk menemukan pelaku pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan, Ace tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa dia juga harus menghadapi ketertarikannya terhadap tetangganya yang memiliki rahasia kelam. AcexfemLuffy. Please review.
1. Case 00 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Gender Bending. OOC. Violence. Mutilation. A bit Ace-bashing (maybe?). Rape (maybe, too?). Bad words (for sure). **_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia sendirian dalam kegelapan, rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhnya sementara dia terduduk di sana. Dia tidak bergerak, tidak mencoba untuk bergerak, bagaikan sebuah batu. Hanya diam sementara dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.<p>

Terdengar langkah kaki, bergema dalam keheningan, cukup keras ditelinganya bagai suara dalam film horor yang pernah dia tonton. Hanya saja, ini bukanlah film belaka. Ini kehidupan nyata.

"Dimana kau, sayang?" Suara lelaki yang dalam membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Kedua matanya lebar, kali ini tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dia bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri, dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa _orang itu _tidak mendengarnya.

Keheningan yang menakutkan mengalir sesaat, sebelum _dia_ kembali memecahnya dengan kekehannya. "Baik, baik... Kakak menyerah... Kakak tak bisa menemukanmu. Sekarang keluarlah, jadi kakak bisa mendandanimu dan kita akan minum teh bersama."

Tidak mau! Jeritnya dalam hati. Getaran tubuhnya semakin keras, giginya mulai gemeretak, kedua tangannya sebisa mungkin meredam suara yang keluar. Dia tidak ingin _orang itu_ menangkapnya lagi.

Karena, walau orang-orang menyebutnya polos dan bodoh, dia masih cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa jika kali ini dia tertangkap, habislah dia.

"Ayolah, manis... Kakak sudah bilang kakak menyerah. Ayo keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu."

Tidak! Dia tidak akan keluar! Jika tetap bersembunyi seperti ini dia akan masih tetap hidup, dia tak akan pernah keluar dari sini!

Walau begitu sepertinya nasib tidak membiarkannya tetap tersembunyi, kakinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol kaleng, membuat suara yang bergema cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh _orang itu_.

Dan selanjutnya, dia bisa merasakan aura dingin, serta tatapan tajam menusuk punggungnya.

"Di sana, ya."

Tiga kata itu. Tiga kata itu sudah memastikan bahwa dirinya dipastikan akan tamat. Tubuhnya lalu melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan akal sehatnya...

...lari dari tempat itu.

Kedua kaki kecilnya mengayun dengan cepat menembus kegelapan pekat. Tidak peduli dengan apapun, pikiran dan tubuhnya hanya terfokus pada bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari_nya_.

Kepalanya terasa berputar, terasa mau meledak, ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan mendorongnya jatuh menelungkup di atas jalan beraspal. Dia tidak sempat mengatakan apapun, menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk menahan sakit luar biasa yang menjalar tubuhnya.

_Orang itu_ melilitkan sesuatu di lehernya, membuatnya sesak. Dia bisa merasakan getaran dari tangan _orang itu_, seperti _dia_ baru pertama kali melakukan ini. Hatinya sempat merasa lega, dengan cekikan yang lemah seperti ini dia masih bisa bertahan, latihan dari kakeknya telah membuatnya sanggup bertahan lebih dari setengah jam tanpa nafas.

Namun, sebuah kilatan yang memantul telah memadamkan harapannya untuk selamat.

Suara jeritan memekik kemudian membelah keheningan malam.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author : (-_-) Yeah... fic crime and suspense, walau dalam kategori genre ditulis berbeda.

Luffy : (menelengkan kepala) Gender bending? Siapa yang kau jadikan cewek kali ini?

Author : (melirik Luffy) (¬_¬) Kau, tentu saja.

Luffy : (angguk2) Oh... gitu. (diam sesaat sebelum sontak noleh) (OoO) NANI? GW LAGI?

Author : (sweatdrop) _'Lamban amat, sih, nih anak.'_

Sanji&Ussop : (ngakak sambil nunjuk Luffy) Gyahahahaha! Kayaknya lu emang lebih cocok jadi cewek, makanya Author-san suka ngejadiin elo jadi cewek!

Luffy : (pout)

Author : (ngelirik Sanji) (¬_¬) Saya juga berencana akan menjadikanmu cewek, Sanji.

Sanji : (berhenti ngakak) 0(OoO)0 WADEPAK? NOOO! GW UDAH MUAK DIJADIIN WARIA SAMA ODA-BRENGSEK ITU, DAN SEKARANG GW MAU DIJADIIN CEWEK?

Luffy : (ngakak abis2an)

Sanji : (terdiam sesaat sebelum pose mikir ala conan mode on) Tapi boleh juga, sih... gw jadi bisa... (tampang mupeng + mesum)

Zoro : (ngelirik Sanji tanpa ekpresi) Koki bodoh.

Sanji : (death glare)

Ace (ghost version) : (tau2 nongol) Kenapa ada peringatan kalo gw dibashing, Author?

Luffy : (O.O) ACE! (glomps Ace, tapi tembus)

Author : (stoic) Karena kau melukai Luffy.

Ace : (nyoba ngebantuin Luffy berdiri, tapi nggak bisa. Glare at author) Gw nggak bakal mungkin ngelukain adek gw!

Author : (shrugged) Bisa saja, toh saya yang mengatur nasibmu kali ini.

Ace : (death glare + Mera Mera Mi mode on)

Robin : (~_o) Nasib Deviate Fate bagaimana, Author-san?

Author : ('-.-) Setidaknya masih akan saya lanjutkan.

All : (sweatdrop) _'Oi... oi... nggak meyakinkan, tuh...'_

Author : (shrugged) Yah... Please review if don't mind.

Iblis Kira : (tau2 nongol) Jangan review! Nanti dia bakal ngebuat tokoh-tokohnya jadi bahan eksperimennnya dia! Terutama ke elo, Luffy!

OP crew : (O_O) WHUAAAAAAAAATTT?

Author : (ngelempar asbak ke Iblis Kira)

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Case 01 : April 2011

**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**AU. A bit ooc.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FILE <strong>**01**

**APRIL 2011**

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki berambut hitam memelototi mejanya... lebih tepat ke arah komputer di ruang kerjanya, dengan dahi yang berkedut-kedut. Jangan tanya kenapa, hal ini wajar bagi seseorang yang baru kembali dari sebuah penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan, belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, belum mengganti baju resminya itu, bahkan belum mengangkat gelas untuk minum, sudah dikirimi lagi belasan kasus lain yang harus diselesaikan segera.<p>

Jika lain kali dia bertemu dengan Marco lagi, dia akan memberi si kepala nanas itu penyiksaan mental yang paling menyiksa di antara yang **paling** menyiksa.

Dia mengerti semua itu adalah tugasnya, tapi setidaknya... di Shirohige bukan **hanya dirinya** yang menjadi agen penyelidik. Shirohige merupakan organisasi yang sangat besar dan menguasai lebih dari seperempat jalur perdagangan dan jasa dunia, memiliki berbagai macam cabang dalam bidang itu. Salah satunya adalah cabang biro penyelidikan yang setara dengan FBI dan CIA, dan Ace berkarir di sana bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Karena fakta itu, setidaknya si kepala nanas bisa membagi kasus-kasus ini pada yang lain, seperti Vista atau Juzo.

Menyebalkan.

Yah... masa bodoh... yang harus diutamakan sekarang adalah mandi yang segar, ganti baju yang santai, dan duduk rileks di beranda sambil memperhatikan masyarakat Kota Raftel berlalu-lalang – yang dia ragukan ada orang lewat di depan rumahnya, secara rumahnya terletak di tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota walau Kota Raftel merupakan kota kecil.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, pikirannya teringat tentang kakaknya, Sabo. Kalau tidak salah, Sabo pernah memberitahu lewat _email_ bahwa istrinya telah melahirkan anak perempuan yang cantik – dengan kata 'cantik' diikuti berbagai macam kata hiperbolis yang seperti dibuat-buat.

Sabo benar-benar mengidap _daughter-complex_.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Sabo – tanpa basa-basi langsung _to the point_ – menulis pertanyaan...

..._"Kapan kau akan menikah?"_

Padahal dulu dia sudah mengatakan berulang kali bahwa dia _**tidak akan pernah**_ menikah. Bukannya dia tidak laku, _heck_... justru saking lakunya dia hanya harus menunjuk untuk mendapatkan istri.

Kalau dia tertarik dengan perempuan-perempuan itu...

Hanya saja, sampai saat ini tidak ada perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita yang adalah pengurus rumahnya masuk dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sepertinya anda sedang menganggur, Ace-san." kata wanita itu santai. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan membenahi atap rumah yang bocor, kan?"

Ace mendengus pelan. "Aku sedang tidak menganggur, Robin."

Seringaian mengejek terlihat di bibir Robin. "Oh, ya? Kata apa yang menjelaskan kegiatan anda sekarang?" tanyanya main-main.

Ace menunduk, menyadari bahwa dia hanya duduk santai di sofa sembari tangannya memegang segelas wine dingin. Tawa garing lalu keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa menyuruh para pekerja lain?" tanyanya gugup.

Robin terdiam memandang Ace, yang masih memakai setelan resmi, dengan seksama. "Tidak masalah," katanya, menggerakkan bahunya. "Tapi pastikan kau menambahkan gaji mereka untuk jasa perbaikan ini." Dan dia pun berbalik pergi.

"Iya, iya." Ace mengibaskan tangannya santai, namun terlihat wajahnya merengut tidak senang. Terkadang dia tidak suka dengan sikap Robin, dia mempekerjakan wanita itu sebagai pembantu rumahnya, tapi Robin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap pembantu terhadap majikan.

Jika bukan karena keahlian wanita itu dalam mendapatkan informasi, mengatur berkas-berkas dan pembendaharaan, serta membuat makanan yang enak, dia pasti sudah mencari pembantu lain – masalahnya tidak ada pembantu yang sehebat Robin, dan mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain terutama jika sudah menyangkut urusan 'bisnis'.

Ditambah lagi, wanita itu cantik.

Jujur, mungkin dia akan menikahi Robin karena hal-hal itu jika saja bukan karena kurangnya satu hal yang fatal.

Tidak ada rasa ketertarikan di antara mereka.

Ace berjalan keluar menuju beranda luas berlantai kayu yang dipoles, lengkap dengan perabot putih dan bantal-bantalnya. Semuanya masih baru, karena dia orang baru di kota ini. Dia pindah dari Kota Fusha kemari awalnya karena tuntutan pekerjaannya, namun setelah tinggal beberapa hari dia memutuskan untuk menetap permanen di kota ini. Selain itu, kakaknya juga tinggal di sisi lain kota, jadi jika mau berkunjung dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus paspor.

"Hei, Ace!" Sebuah suara yang melengking bergema. Ace menoleh, melihat sesosok gadis melambai riang ke arahnya dari balik tanaman pagar yang memisahkan lahan rumahnya dengan lahan rumah tetangganya.

Ace tersenyum lebar. "Hei, Luffy!" sapanya, sembari membalas lambaian dari tetangganya.

Monkey D. Luffy adalah nama lengkap gadis itu. Luffy tinggal bersama dan sedang merawat kakeknya yang mengidap penyakit serius – yang membuat Ace sangat heran penyakit apa itu karena menurutnya sang kakek sangat amat sehat, tetapi siapa tahu... toh dia baru pindah kemari, dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang tetangganya itu. Gadis itu tidak begitu cantik, rambut hitamnya berpotongan pendek berantakan, dan hampir selalu mengenakan celana jersey longgar dan kaus tebal berlengan panjang.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya, hanya satu kata dalam pikiran Ace yang mengesankan tentang gadis itu.

Cewek urakan.

Ace bertemu dengan Luffy saat dia masih menata barang-barang rumahnya, rusa peliharaan gadis itu menerobos masuk ke halaman Ace. Setelah menangkapnya, gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Mereka lalu saling berkenalan, dan mengobrol satu sama lain – yang anehnya – bagai sahabat lama. Pada akhirnya mereka menjadi sangat akrab.

Tapi ada satu hal aneh yang menarik perhatian Ace.

Sampai saat ini mereka berdua tidak pernah saling bersentuhan.

Bukan 'bersentuhan' dalam tanda kutip. Saat berkenalan, Luffy tidak menjabat tangan seperti kebanyakan orang melakukannya. Ace pikir mungkin karena Chopper – rusa peliharaan gadis itu, tetapi walau mereka sudah menjadi teman akrab pun mereka tidak pernah melakukan sentuhan. Boro-boro sentuhan, Luffy tidak pernah mendekatinya kurang dari jangkauan dua meter darinya.

Robin pernah bilang bahwa memang begitu sikap Luffy terhadap laki-laki, tetapi dia tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ace tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi mengenai gadis itu, bukan urusannya.

"Apa kau sedang menganggur, Ace?" tanya Luffy, dengan wajah polos.

Sebulir keringat mengalir di belakang kepala Ace. "Kenapa semua orang yang kutemui hari ini menganggapku sedang menganggur..?" Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Cengiran senang terlihat di wajah Luffy. "Kau ingat pohon jeruk pemberian Nami?"

Ace mengangguk bingung.

"Aku baru saja memetik buahnya! Benar-benar panen besar!" seru Luffy.

Mata Ace membelalak. "Sungguh? Bagi, dong! Kebetulan buah di kulkas lagi kosong!"

Kali ini Luffy yang memasang wajah bingung. "Lho? Robin tidak memberikannya padamu?"

"Ha?"

"Aku memberikan dua kantong pada Robin, satu buat dia dan satu buatmu."

Alis Ace berkedut. '_Wanita itu...!'_ jerit Ace dalam hati.

Alis Luffy menaut. "Umm... mungkin dia lupa."

'_Mana mungkin dia lupa! Dia, kan, punya ingatan fotografis!'_ bantah Ace, walau dia tidak mengucapkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ace...!" Panggilan Luffy membawa Ace kembali dari 'rencana-rencana neraka'nya. "Hari ini kau libur?"

Ace menyesap wine miliknya. "Tidak, Luffy. Aku harus ke kantor hari ini." Dia mengecek alrojinya, dan menghela nafas. "Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh..." Ekspresi Luffy terlihat sedikit kecewa sesaat, sebelum dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja! Jangan lupa oleh-oleh!"

Ace terkekeh pelan. "Oke, oke! Kalau tidak salah menu kantin hari ini daging ham bakar bumbu barbeque."

Mata Luffy melebar.

Melihat wajah mupeng Luffy, Ace berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Cengiran jahilnya semakin lebar. "Oh iya, juga ditambah ayam goreng plus babi kecap, lalu juga ada daging asap, beef steak, terus..."

"Ace..." rintihan Luffy memotong ucapan Ace, liur merembes deras dari mulutnya.

Tawa Ace tidak terbendung lagi. "Hahahaha! Iya, ngerti! Masing-masing sepuluh porsi, kan?"

Luffy mengangguk-angguk seperti anak anjing yang mau diberi makan, membuat Ace semakin terbahak-bahak.

"Oke, aku harus pergi." kata Ace setelah tawanya berhenti. "Salam buat kakekmu, ya!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar. "Ya! Terima kasih, Ace!"

Ace masuk kembali untuk menaruh gelasnya, sebelum dia keluar dan mengunci pintu depan, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil jeep hitamnya yang besar untuk menuju kantornya di Logue Town.

Hal lain yang menguntungkan tinggal di kota ini adalah jarak rumah dan kantornya cukup dekat – hanya setengah jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan mobil. Selain itu pula dia sekarang bisa sering pergi ke kantornya jika ada apa-apa. Ketika masih di Kota Fusha, dia harus naik pesawat dulu untuk menuju kantornya, dan hal itu sangat merepotkan.

Dia keluar dari jalan masuk, memandang sekilas ke arah mobil Jeep hitam yang terparkir saat melewati rumah Luffy. Kalau tidak salah mobil itu sudah tua dan sedang 'sakit' seperti pemiliknya – si Kakek Garp maksudnya. Apa Luffy tahu kalau mobil itu sedang ada masalah? Ace menggerakkan bahunya pelan. Yah... mungkin dia akan memanggil montir nanti.

0************************0

Kantor terlihat sangat meriah saat Ace tiba. Hal pertama yang menyambut pandangannya adalah sebuah pisau kecil yang nyaris menancap di tengah dahinya jika dia tidak mengelak.

"APA-APAAN KAU, IZOU?" bentak Ace.

Seorang lelaki berwajah feminin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sori, Ace. Salah sasaran. Aku tidak menyangka ada kau di belakang Tatch – karena dia 'buruan'ku yang asli."

Sebulir keringat mengalir di dahi Ace saat mendengar kata 'buruan'. Dia lalu mengangguk pelan pada Tatch yang pergi diam-diam dengan berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan Izou, merasakan simpati terhadap rekan kerjanya itu.

Izou tertawa malu. "Ngomong-ngomong, tamumu menunggu di kantormu, tuh. Orang itu keren banget, boleh buatku?"

Ace langsung sewot. "Kalau bisa. Si nanas itu sudah menetapkan bahwa aku yang menerima klien ini. Kalau kau mau protes, sana ke dia."

"Jangan judes begitu, dong." Izou menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau berbagi, semua orang pasti bakal nggak mau membagi cowok cakep begitu dengan orang lain."

Mengerti maksud ucapan Izou, Ace langsung merinding. "Aku bahkan belum tahu wajah klienku. Selain itu, aku masih normal, _damn it_!"

"Eh? Terus gosip tentang kau dan si Smokey itu...?"

"Itu fitnah! Entah siapa yang menyebarkannya, tapi aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya! Aku cuma suka menjahilinya!"

Wajah Izou terlihat seakan baru mendapat pencerahan. "Oh, begitu..." Cengiran mencurigakan tersungging di bibirnya, dia berbalik pergi. "Waktunya berburu sure~n..."

[note : suren =» suami keren]

Ace menghela nafas menatap kepergian Izou, dia lalu membuka pintu kantornya. "Maaf, lama menunggu."

Seorang lelaki yang duduk di sofa menoleh ke arahnya. Ace mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mengamati penampilan lelaki itu. Pantas saja Izou jadi begitu, lelaki ini lumayan, wajahnya memang sedikit sangar tapi tidak masalah, hanya saja...

...rambutnya warna... hijau?

"Tidak apa-apa." Suara lelaki itu terdengar. "Saya juga baru datang."

Senyum bisnis terlihat di bibir Ace. "Saya Ace." Dia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menjabat. "Kalau tidak salah nama anda Roronoa Zoro, kan?"

Zoro membalas jabat tangan Ace. "Ya." Dia lalu kembali duduk. "Cukup formalitasnya. Aku diberitahu bahwa kau memimpin regu yang menangani kejahatan sadis terhadap anak-anak."

Ace menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, tidak ada rasa humor lagi di wajahnya. "Aku menangani kejahatan sadis, termasuk berbagai macam pembunuhan. Aku belum pernah menangani pembunuhan anak-anak."

Zoro mengernyit. "Lalu siapa yang menanganinya?"

"Agen Jinbei. Tapi saat ini dia sedang ada urusan di Shabaondy." Ace pun ikut mengernyit. "Dari _email_ yang kuterima, ini kasus orang hilang, bukan?"

Lelaki berambut hijau itu mengangguk. "Ya, tapi berujung dengan pembunuhan. Korbannya anak berumur sebelas tahun. Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Nihil. Tidak ada petunjuk maupun saksi sama sekali. Anak itu hilang empat hari lalu, dan kami baru menemukan mayatnya pagi ini. Karena tidak adanya petunjuk itulah kami memutuskan untuk meminta bantuanmu."

Berarti... ini sudah menjadi kasus yang sangat serius. Dia sudah sering melihat berita tentang anak-anak yang diculik untuk kemudian dibunuh oleh para mantan narapidana pelanggaran seksual. Yang paling menyedihkannya lagi, kasus semacam ini sudah sering terjadi.

"Anak ini diculik langsung dari kamarnya, bukan? Apa kau mengatakan bahwa tidak ditemukan sidik jari juga di sana?" tanya Ace lagi.

Zoro mengangguk. "Ya. Maksud dari kata 'nihil' adalah tidak ditemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pelaku, walau kami sudah memanggil para anggota divisi investigasi terhadap penculikan. Tidak ada yang mendengar apapun, bahkan keluarganya yang serumah sekalipun."

Mata Ace melebar. "Jejak kaki atau jejak ban...?"

"Tidak ada." Suara Zoro terdengar tajam. "Entah pelakunya sangat beruntung, atau..."

"...dia sudah sangat berpengalaman melakukannya untuk bisa meninggalkan jejak." Ace menyelesaikan ucapan Zoro. Dia mengumpat dengan berbagai bahasa di dalam hati.

"Aku pernah membaca dua file dengan kasus yang sama, satu yang berlokasi di Kota Karakuri dan satu berlokasi di Water Seven, dan dua kasus itu terjadi dalam dua tahun terakhir. Cara terbunuhnya korban juga sama. Selain itu pula aku menemukan beberapa kasus lain yang hampir mirip. Aku berusaha memberitahu atasanku tentang itu, tapi..." Zoro melipat kakinya, kedua tangannya menggantung di sandaran kursi, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi masa bodo dan ketidaksukaan yang teramat sangat. "...atasanku bilang hal itu hanya kebetulan, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, dan malah menetapkan bahwa ini hanyalah kasus pedofil penculik anak biasa."

Ace berusaha menahan tawa melihat sikap Zoro yang seperti bos mafia itu, dia mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benar, kudengar atasan di tempat kerjamu sangat keras kepala."

"Bukan keras kepala lagi kalau begitu namanya."

Lelaki dengan wajah berbintik-bintik itu menggelengkan kepala, sembari menghela nafas. "Korban-korban itu..." Dia terhenti sesaat, merasa tidak yakin. "Berapa... umur mereka?"

Zoro melirik ke arah Ace. "Antara sembilan sampai dua belas tahun," jawabnya dingin. "Mereka diperkosa, dicekik, kemudian ditikam."

Ace terbelalak, mulutnya menggumamkan makian kasar. "Manusia jalang macam apa yang tega melakukan hal itu pada anak kecil?"

"Yang pasti manusia setara binatang buas yang sadis." Zoro menggerakkan bahunya.

Zoro lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Benda ini sudah ditetapkan sebagai bukti kasus. Tim forensik menemukan ini terikat erat di leher korban yang berusia sebelas tahun itu."

Ace menerima kantung bukti yang diberikan itu, dan membukanya. "Tali berenda merah?" tanyanya, menaikkan sebelah alis.

Zoro mengangguk. "Renda itu dicurigai sebagai alat pembunuhan. Bekas cekikan dan besarnya tali itu sangat pas."

Ace memandangi pita berenda yang sedikit berlumuran darah tersebut, berusaha menebak bagaimana psikologi sang pelaku. Dia sering melakukan itu karena biasanya senjata pembunuhan dengan pelaku saling berkaitan, dan modus operandinya bisa tertebak. Biasanya modus operandi pelaku tidak pernah berubah. Entah sang pelaku tidak sengaja meninggalkan benda bukti, atau bahkan pelaku sengaja meninggalkannya untuk menunjukkan ciri khasnya.

Terutama jika sang pelaku tersebut...

...sang pelaku...

...zzzzzzzzzz...

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Ace terus menunduk diam, dia membungkuk, sebulir keringat muncul di belakang kepalanya saat mendapati sebuah balon kembung-kempis di hidung Ace pertanda bahwa penyelidik itu tertidur.

"Woi!" panggil Zoro dengan suara yang keras.

Balon itu pecah, kedua mata Ace tersentak terbuka. "Oh ya, kau sudah memeriksa _database_ tentang renda merah itu di kasus lain yang mirip?" tanyanya langsung, membuat Zoro berkeringat dingin.

'_Orang ini... aneh...' _batin Zoro. "Yah... itulah yang pertama kali kulakukan setelah menemukan berkas-berkas itu." katanya, merasa tidak yakin apa dia bisa mempercayai agen penyelidik yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Tapi entah bukti tersebut terlewat atau sengaja tidak dicantumkan, jika memang bukti renda merah ada."

Ace tersenyum. "Kalau kau bisa menemukan kasus lain yang menggunakan renda merah sebagai ciri, mungkin aku bisa meyakinkan atasanmu yang keras kepala itu bahwa memang ada pembunuh pedo berkeliaran. Sebelum dia membunuh lagi." Senyumnya memudar.

"Deal. Kau punya kartu nama?"

Ace mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil kartu nama sederhana. "Nomor telepon, ponsel, dan alamat _email_ku tercantum di bawah."

Zoro membaca kartu nama tersebut, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau tinggal di Raftel?"

"Yep, aku menetap di sana." Ace menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Walau bukan di bagian pusat kotanya."

Pria berambut hijau itu tersenyum. "Heran, aku juga tinggal di sana. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Aku baru dua bulan tinggal di sana. Selain itu letak rumahku jauh dari pusat kota, dan aku belum pernah main ke sana."

Zoro melirik jam dinding. "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan meneleponmu jika aku berhasil mengubah pikiran atasan laknat yang keras kepala itu."

Ace melambaikan tangannya. "Hahaha... selamat berjuang. Tapi, lebih baik lewat _email_ saja, aku memutuskan untuk mematikan telepon dan ponselku selama sisa hari ini."

"Oke." Zoro terhenti sesaat di ambang pintu, sebelum menoleh ke arah Ace. "Pintu keluarnya ke arah mana, ya?"

Ace langsung menelengkan kepala. _'Masa dia tidak ingat jalan ketika dia masuk tadi?'_ Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Ah... kau belok kanan saja. Koridor ini langsung menuju pintu keluar, kok."

"Oke, thanx."

"Sama-sama."

0**************************0

Ace berbaring sembari memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam kegelapan. Pikirannya tertuju pada gadis yang menjadi tetangganya. Dia belum memberikan 'oleh-oleh'nya pada Luffy. Gadis itu tidak muncul saat dia panggil petang tadi, jadi sekarang makanan-makanan kantin masih menumpuk di dapurnya.

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luffy? Tadinya dia berpikir Luffy sedang pergi, karena jika gadis itu memang ada di rumah biasanya begitu Ace panggil gadis itu langsung muncul, apalagi jika dia membawa makanan.

Suara gedoran panik dari pintu depan membuatnya melompat terkejut. Dia berdiri, cepat-cepat berlari ke lantai bawah – karena kamarnya ada di lantai atas. Terlihat olehnya Robin yang sudah mau membuka pintu.

"Jangan dibuka jika kau tidak tahu siapa itu!" teriak Ace, dengan cepat dia meraih sebuah pistol dari dalam laci bufet.

Robin menatap majikannya dengan tenang. "Aku tahu siapa yang datang," ucapnya kalem, tangannya perlahan membuka pintu, membuat Ace mengernyit dengan suara derit yang keras.

Sesosok gadis berambut hitam berantakan berdiri di sana, hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran dan sandal jepit. Mata gelapnya sangat lebar, membelalak penuh rasa panik.

"Luffy? Ada apa?" tanya Ace, merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan tetangganya di tengah malam, apalagi dengan penampilan yang begitu.

"Tolong, pinjamkan aku telepon." Luffy terengah-engah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Kakek kejang-kejang, aku takut penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Telepon di rumah rusak, dan mobil tidak bisa dipakai!" teriak Luffy, panik.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ace mundur selangkah. "Tenang, Luffy! Tarik nafas!" Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Robin. "Telepon ambulans!"

Robin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Sudah."

Ace kembali menoleh ke arah Luffy. "Kau tunggu di sini dengan Robin, aku akan segera kembali." perintahnya, sebelum berlari menaiki tangga.

Robin menaruh tangannya di bahu Luffy, mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Luffy-san. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu... kakek orangnya kuat." Kedua alis Luffy menaut khawatir. "Tapi, gejala yang dialami kakek tadi sangat berbeda dari biasanya."

"Berarti itu mungkin sangat gawat." Suara Ace membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Lelaki itu langsung berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya, menyuruh Luffy mengikutinya. "Robin, aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali. Kunci pintunya, dan tidur. Tenang saja, aku sudah membawa kunciku."

"Baik, Ace-san. Semoga kakekmu baik-baik saja, kapten."

Luffy mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Robin!" serunya, sembari tersenyum lebar.

Ace mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini salah satu misteri yang belum terpecahkan olehnya, alasan kenapa pengurus rumahnya itu memanggil Luffy dengan sebutan 'kapten'. Dia pernah bertanya mengenai hal itu, tapi Robin malah hanya tertawa, dan Luffy tidak mengatakan apapun – karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan daging.

Dia kesampingkan hal itu dulu, sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi sebelum dia membantu Luffy masuk ke dalam, gadis itu sudah duduk di jok. Ace menelengkan kepalanya bingung, namun dia hanya menggerakkan bahunya, dan berjalan memutar untuk duduk di jok pengemudi.

Hanya satu kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia tak akan mendapat waktu tidur malam ini. Dia yakin itu.

**TBC...**

**A/N :**

Author : (ngakak amat sangat nista nan laknat)

Ace (ghost version) : (~_o) (nunjuk Author pakai jempol) Kenapa dia?

Robin : (tersenyum) Dia hanya sangat senang karena para pembaca fic ini banyak yang tertipu. (nyesap teh)

Luffy : (menelengkan kepala bingung) Maksudnya?

Robin : Maksudnya, captain-san, banyak yang mengira bahwa Ace-san berkarakter psiko di fic ini dan juga mengira bahwa dia orang yang mengejar anak kecil di chapter sebelumnya, padahal sebenarnya bukan.

Luffy : (~_o) Kenapa mereka berpikir begitu? Ace nggak mungkin melakukan itu. (grin at Ace) Iya kan, ne, Ace?

Ace : (blushing) _'Imuuuuuut...'_ (nepuk kepala Luffy + nyengir gaje) Iya, Lu.

Iblis Kira : (ngelirik Luffy) (¬_¬) Kau lupa, dia yang membuatmu dimakan buaya dan dihajar habis-habisan sama si bajak laut Blue Jam waktu kau masih kecil?

Ace : (glare at Kira + Hiken mode on)

Iblis Kira : (ngacir)

Ace : (ngejar Kira)

Sanji : (nyalain rokok) Gila... karakternya benar-benar ooc. Si marimo jadi pinter banget di fic ini.

Zoro : (glare) Setidaknya author tidak berencana membuatku jadi perempuan, koki bodoh.

Sanji : (nendang Zoro berkali-kali)

Zoro : (menghadang pakai pedang)

Luffy : (^o^)/ Berikut di bawah jawaban review dari para pembaca!

###

**To Viero D. Eclipse :**

Author : (sadar dari ke'nista'annya) Terima kasih atas review anda.

Luffy : (noleh ke Author) Aku beneran mau dijadiin korban keposesifannya, niichan?

Author : (shrugged) Mungkin. Tapi yang pasti, seperti yang disebutkan dalam chapter sebelumnya, Ace akan sedikit dibashing dalam fic ini karena dia melukaimu, Luffy-san.

Luffy : (horror-style) Jadi, kakak bakal psiko di sini?

Author : (sweatdrop) Tidak. Dia tidak akan jadi psiko. Sifatnya masih tetap original, kok, walau ada beberapa 'fushion' dengan karakternya saat dia masih kecil.

Luffy : (sigh) Oh... (mukul udara) Kalau gitu, sih, aku masih bisa melawannya.

Author : (~_o) _'Maksudnya?'_

###

**To elemaya :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih banyak atas review, saran, dan dukungannya.

Brook : (nyesap teh) Di chapter ini nggak ada sadisnya.

Author : Karena chapter ini hanya pengenalan saja. Adegan sadisnya mungkin akan muncul di chapter empat atau lima. Dan (sweatdrop at elemaya) tidak... Ace tidak sebegitu melenceng, kok. Paling dia karakternya agak mirip dengan karakter waktu dia belum ketemu Luffy di One Piece. Tenang saja.

###

**To Demon D. Dino:**

Author : (makin sweatdrop) Oh... ya...?

Luffy : (pout) Kenapa semuanya mengira niichan jadi psikopat, sih?

Robin : (smile) Mungkin karena kata 'kakak' di chapter sebelumnya.

Author : ('^_^)a Dan terima kasih atas review anda, Dino-san.

###

**To via-sasunaru :**

Author : (^_^) Entahlah, nona. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga bukan.

Luffy : (noleh) Eh? Tapi, bukannya emang- mmmprfhhph!

Author : (bekep Luffy) Tutup mulutmu, Luffy-san. (smile at sasunaru) Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, saya akan berusaha tetap update walau mungkin tidak akan kilat.

###

**To Death Angel :**

Author : (o.o) Lho, Angel-san? Kau juga nyasar di fandom ini?

###

**To Mugiwara Piratez :**

Author : (^_^) Terima kasih.

Brook : (sweatdrop) Cukup tiga kalimat.

###

**To Domisaurus :**

Luffy : Tuh! Banyak yang suka kalau aku tetap jadi cowok!

Author : (sigh) Iya... awalnya saya juga berencana Luffy masih tetap laki-laki, tapi... ('-.-)a saya ingin masukkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa jika Luffy tidak jadi perempuan. Makanya...

Luffy : (~_o) Apa?

Author : (shrugged) Ada saja.

Luffy : (merinding) Aku jadi punya firasat nggak enak.

Author : (ngelempar daging ham jauh-jauh) Nih, ambil!

Luffy : (ngejar daging dengan liur merembes) DAGIIIIIIING!

###

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah rela meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic jelek nan gaje ini.

Robin : Rasanya anda selalu menuliskan itu di setiap fic.

Author : Sudah kebisaan. (smile at readers) Please review if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
